Miss You In A Heart Beat
by Malinda Beatle
Summary: This is a 2nd story to I sould tell you, another day. I hope you all like it and will review. The story takes place 3 months after that horriable thing happend in HBP. Rated M for some graphicness to happen later.
1. Broken Promises

**Disclaimer:** Good(insert time of day here) I don't not own my Draco! lol. I don't own anyone in the world of Harry Potter! I own the idea

NOTE: This is after HP and the HBP. This is my ideas. All reviews are welcomed! IF you havent read I should tell you an other day. Please do so. It doesnt matter i guess, but it would like of make more sence to you! thank you and also please please review!

Thanks to Dezie who is my muse!

Ch. 1: Broken Promises

The wind was howling through the trees, the thunder was shacking the whole house.

Pansy couldn't sleep, not that she slept much since it happened. For three months, all she thought about was Draco, now on the run from the Ministry of Magic, for the aiding in the murder of Professor Dumbledore.

She sat in a rocking chair her bedroom at home by her fireplace. Every time she would doze off, she would snap back to conciseness. She pulled on Draco's robe she draped over herself every night. She kept a lot of his things, knowing her would need them when he came. His mother didn't want to spend the time or effort to get what was left at Hogwarts.

Pansy's door opened.

"Pansy?" it was her mother, "Why are you still awake?"

"I can't sleep." She tried to smile.

"You stay up every night! He's not coming!" she said sternly, "He's probably dead!"

"He is coming! He promised me!" she yelled.

"You're young. You'll find someone else!"

"I don't want someone else!' she rocked forcefully in her chair, "I'll wait forever if I have to!"

"That's your choice!" she placed a hand on her daughters shoulder. "I just don't want you to get hurt." She walked out leaving her to her thoughts.

"What does she know about love!" she asked out loud. "She was forced to marry my father!"

She hated her father, he always thought Draco was a bad influence on her. If she had the chance, she would leave her house and be with Draco. Her father would drop dead if that happened. She laughed to herself thinking about her father dead.

She stared to doze off once more, and popped back up.

She decided to go to bed. She left her chair and walked to her bed, climbing in, she kissed her picture of Draco on her night stand.

"I love you!" she said placing the picture back down.

"I love you too! The photo mouthed.

She pulled the blankets over her shoulders and closed her eyes.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

She sat up fast like a bat out of hell.

Her balcony door was open and banging with the window.

She was breathing heavily from fright.

She quickly jumped out of bed and latched the doors.

She turned to head back to bed when something large caught her eye. She jumped.

A big furry white beast lay in the corner of her room. She fell back against the doors.

It snarled at her showing her its purlly white teeth.

She was shaking intencely.

The thing walked slowly to her.

"Please don't hurt me!" She begged. "I wish Draco were here." Draco's face flashed before her eyes.

The creature jumped at her, she ducked. It fell out the window and disappeared into the night.

She ran over to her dresser and grabbed wand to fix the window.

"Pansy!" Her father yelled, busting open the doors in terror, followed by her mother.

"I'm fine!" She tried to say.

"Well what happened?" He demanded.

"Something attacked me!" She fell to the floor.

"What was it?" her mother asked walking over to her.

"I think it was..." she jumped up. "NO! It can't be!" she started to smile.

"What was it?" her father yelled.

"It, it.." she fainted with a thud on the floor.

She had awaken to talking.

"Where am I?" she asked sitting up franticly. "I need to find him!"

"Calm down, Miss Parkinson!" a woman in white said waving her hands. "You're at ST. Muggos!"

"What! NO!! How is Draco going to find me?"

"You're never going to see him!" her father said coming in the room. "You need help! Ever since you got home from school all you do is worry about that boy!"

"He loves me! Father I don't want to be here!!" she bagged.

"You will stay here!" he said turning away from her and walking out of the room.

"I hate you!!!!" she yelled after him.

She sat in the hospital for two days. No one came to see her, not even the doctors. She was just sitting there because her parents paid for it!

She felt so alone. Above all else she worried if Draco was alright.

"Did you hear about the murderers?" a nurse asked a doctor in the hall.

"Yeah they think they have a clue on where they are!"

"Yep. Says more in the Daily Prophet." the nurse said waving the prophet around.

She jumped out of bed and out the door.

"Don't give it to her!" her nurse yelled out of nowhere.

"I need to know if Draco's alright!" she yelled being pulled back.

"You're under strict orders not to hear anything about that boy!"

"That boy is my son and her fiancé!" a voice said from behind Pansy.

It was Narcissa Malfoy. She looked very sad, but still very beautiful.

"I have come to take her to Malfoy Manor."

"You have no right!"

"I do! Her father is dead and her mother is nowhere to be found!" she turned to Pansy, "I will send house elves to get your things."

Pansy just nodded. She was going to be in Draco's house where she belonged.

After they arrived to Malfoy Manor by floo, Narcissa showed Pansy to Draco's room.

"Make yourself at home!" she said opening the door. The room was very large with an antique bed.

"Thank you, for everything." Pansy said. "I can't believe my fathers dead! I feel free!"

Narcissa nodded.

"Draco did tell me you do hated your father. He also said he was very upset that night you went to the hospital."

"How does he know?" she asked looking hopeful.

"He was the on who was in your room!" she said smiling, "You scared weren't you?"

"Yes!" she sighed. "I can't believe that was him! What happened to his potions?"

"He dropped his flask." she said looking at the window across the room.

"But couldn't Professor Snape make more?" Pansy asked looking around.

"No. They got separated some how!"

"Where is Draco now?" she asked "Has he been staying here?"

"No. He only came to say he was alright and let me know about you. He didn't say were he was going. I don't even know if he had an idea where to go!"

"Can't he just go with the Death Eaters?"

"No. He's wanted on both sides. The Dark Lord is very upset he wasn't the one who did his task!"

"Draco could never hurt anyone! No matter what it meant!" she was starting to get mad.

"It's my fault!" she sighed. I babied him too much!"

"He is wonderful the way he is! You can't say you would be proud if he was really a murder?"

"No! I can't! He is beating himself up over what happened! He wish he would've been killed then help the Dark Lord I should've left Luisus when Draco was a baby!" her eyes were watering.

May be it would've been better for all of us! But you can't over do life!" she said strongly.

"I think I'm going to lay down!" she walked out the room closing the door behind here. Her cries could be heard thought the thick wood doors.

Pansy walked to the bed and sat down. She noticed a picture of her and Draco on the nightstand. It was when they were at the Yule Ball. She smiled thinking about that night.

She decided she would take a bath considering she didn't get to take a bath when she was at the hospital.

She walked in the bathroom and started filling the very large tube. She poured bubble bath in the tub and turned around to get towels. She looked at her reflection mirror. Her hair was down to her shoulders, she didn't want to cut it. Draco liked it long. The only other reason she cut it was because her father mad her.

She undressed and stopped the water when the tube was full. She lifted a foot about to step in the tub when, she felt hands rubbing her shoulders smoothly.

"I have missed you my love!" a sweet voice said behind her.

"Draco!" she yelled turning around and embracing him. "I've been so worried about you!"

He lifted her and kissed her deeply.

"Oh God, I've missed the feel of your lips." He said running his hands over her back. "The thought of kissing you is the only thing keeping me going!"

They held each other for a while, not wanting to let go.

"Draco, where have you been?" she asked looking at his extremely dirty cloths.

"I've been in caves mostly. Hell even barns!" he released her. "Who would of thought Draco Malfoy would stoop to living in a cave."

"You're staying alive for us!" she said walking over to him.

"How can you say it so calmly?" he was getting upset, "Look at me! I'm filthy and my cloths don't fit! I wish I would have just killed myself when I had the chance."

"Don't you say that!" she yelled. "I love you! How can you be so selfish? I'm in this too! I have waited up every night worrying about you."

"You're right, Pansy." he held her once more. "I'm just scared!"

"Me too." she cried.

She began to undress him slowly examining every inch of his body. He was covered in cuts and bruises. The biggest bruise was on his chest and was black.

She kissed every cut and scrap. He would get chills with every touch.

They climbed in the tube, facing each other and embracing for a moment. She got a sponge that was on the edge of the tube and place some soap on it and began to wash Draco's chest.

"Ouch! You know you can be a bit gentler!" he wined.

"Sorry. I just want to get you all fixed up." she continued to wash his chest, then his arms.

The bite marks on his left arm had faded fairly well.

"I'm sorry for scaring you the other night." he said looking at her intently.

"It's okay. You just caught me off guard." she smiled and looked in his eyes. "I realized it was you after my parents came in the room."

She worked her way to his member that grew with every touch.

"I missed the touch of your hands!" he moaned.

"You can have all of me, if you want it!" she said getting on her knees.

He caressed her breast rubbing her now hard nipples.

"Draco! Take me now!" she bagged.

He kissed her wantonly.

He jumped out of the tub and lifted her out with one swift movement. He carried her in to the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"You've gotten more beautiful than I remember." he smiled leaning over her.

She ran her fingers through his hair pushing it out of his face so she could look into his sexual eyes. She pushed him over so she could be on top.

"Hey! What are you doing." he asked.

"You need to save your energy." she said straddled him. He slid into her.

"Oh God!" he said feeling her thighten as he hit her spot.

"Draco!" she bounced on him. Everytime she went down, he was deeper inside her.

They moaned as one.

She started to cry.

"I love you!" she yelled.

He pulled her down for a kiss.

They rolled so he was on top.

He pumped in her hard and fast.

"Don't stop! Never stop!" she moaned.

He started to growl. "Pansy."

He came and pumped in her a bit more till she reached her peak.

"OH God!!" she cried out.

He laid next to her holding her, rubbing her arm.

"Oh don't touch me. Just you touch makes me lose it!" she moaned.

"Pansy, I love you!" he kissed her nose.

"I love you, too." she smiled. "Can you stay with me or do yo have to go?"

"I'll stay!" he said getting up and getting a blanket under bed, and draping it over her.

He slid in behind her.

"Pans." he whispered.

"Yes." she whispered back.

"If anything should happen to me, don't forget about me!" He said holding back his tears.

She rolled over to face him.

"Don't you say that!" she said starting to cry. "I can't imagin being without you! You mad a promised me we would have a family, and we would be together forever! Don't you break that promise to me!"

"I'm sorry! I wont break that promise to you. Never!" He kissed her forehead.

She laid in his arms, know for once it was okay to go to sleep. He was safe and in her arms once more.


	2. A Way to Shut up A Mudblood

Ch 2: A way to shut up a mudblood

Pansy woke up one morning feeling very sick. It had been four mouths that Draco had been missing again. She thought her sickness was a feeling Draco was dead. She hurried down the stairs to get the morning paper. Nothing. No word on anything about her beloved Draco or even Professor Snape.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Narcissa asked coming down the stairs still in her nightgown.

"I feel something is not right." she said looking up at her. "How can you be so calm when your son is out there somewhere?"  
"I am a Malfoy! I can't cry! Not even when they hauled my husband away! I have an image to keep!"

"What image? You don't even leave the house!" she yelled, "You.. You.."

She ran as fast she should could up the stairs and in to the bathroom.

She threw up violently. After she was finished she cried, realizing her missed her periods was not due to stress, she was pregnant!

She quickly got dressed in her black pants and baggy Weird Sisters shirt, and headed back down the stairs to the living room.

"Pansy, where are you going?" Narsissa asked coming in after her from the kitchen.

"I need to run some errands." She said continuing to get the floo powder.

"Can you pick up some more powder, please." She handed her some money.

"I can afford it!" she pushed it back. "You have done enough for me!"

"This is my house! I buy things for it!" she pushed it back in her hand. "You should eat more! You're looking pale. Here take some more money. Get some lunch!"

"Thank you." She smiled, getting in to the fireplace. "Leaky Cauldron!"

She disappeared with a blast of green fire. She landed with a thud.

"Welcome!" Tom the innkeeper said. "If you need to get to Diagonally it's just outside the door."

"Thank you." She nodded and walked out the door.

Someone was had already opened the wall so she could just past through.

She walked around looking at everything. The Quiditch store had new posters in the window.

_Draco would like them._ She thought to herself.

"Pansy?" a female voice yelled behind her.

She turned to see Hermione Granger.

"What do you want?" she said at her square in the eyes.

"I want to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked looking away. _She knows about Draco_

"Have you heard anything about Draco?" she asked.

"What's it to you?"

"I have heard he is a werewolf?" she stated.

"Who told you that?" she said in a whisper.

"The Order! He needs to be killed! He is a threat to everyone!"

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"He should die for what he did to Dumbledore!"

"Shut the fuck up, Mudblood!" she yelled. "You do not know what you are talking about!"

"Yes I do! He is doomed to die for just being a Malfoy!" she looked at her coldly

POW!

Pansy punched Hermione with all her might. Hermione feel to the ground.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Draco is not the monster you speak of! He is kind and romantic! You're a pathetic excuse for a witch! You have no right to judge Draco or anyone for that matter! You are below all of us!"

She walked toward Knockturn Ally starting to cry. She started to feel dizzy. The sounds of people stopped. She started to panic. _Draco, I need you now!_ She collapsed.

A hooded figure scooped her up.

She looked into his eyes.

"Professor?" she said passing out.

A/N Hello all. I know its short but I wanted to just post another chapter. If you like my stories Please let me know. I don't have time to right, but even if one person says they like it. I'll find time to write more!


	3. Not a Happy Home Coming

Ch. 3: Not a Happy Home Coming

"Pansy!" a voice said causing her to awake. "Thank God! If something were to happen to you Draco would kill us!" It was Goyal.

"Miss Parkinson!" a scratchy voice said approaching her.

"Professor Snape! What has been going on? Where is Draco?" she said sitting up. The room she was in was a very small room with only one bed and a single chair.

"All shall be answered in time." He said patting her shoulders, "First I must tell you, I wondered why it was you fainted, so I did a spell, and it told me you are pregnant! About four months in fact!"

"I know. I need to find Draco!" she cried, "I can't do this by myself!"

"You'll have to!" he stated. "I do not know where Draco is. I saw him just a few months ago. I came to the Manor and he was there. He had to leave. You were in danger if he stayed.'

"She is in even more danger without him!" Crabb spoke up.

"Professor what is going on?" she looked intently into his eyes.

"Draco is getting weak! The only thing that has ever kept him going is you and his mother!" He paused, "His mother died just a couple hours ago."

"But I just saw her! How can she be?" she grew angry.

"I went to check on you like we promised Draco we would do, and the whole house was destroyed!" Goyal spoke coldly. "We were able to save only this."

He handed her the photo from the night stand.

"Do you know how it happened?" she asked looking at the picture of herself and Draco now looking scared.

"No. I think it has to do with the Dark Lord!" Snape said walking to the door and listening. "Here is what we are going to do! You are going to go to your house. Keep quiet! Don't leave! I'll send them to bring you food." He signaled to Crabb and Goyal.

"What am I to do about my baby?" she asked going pale.

"Does anyone else know you are pregnant?"

"No. I have to find Draco, he needs to know!"

"No! You can't tell him! He'll keep coming to see you, and eventually be followed and you will face the same as Narissia!"

"He needs to know! He could lose all will to live! This baby will push him to stay alive!"

"What kind of life do you think you are going to have?" he yelled. "Wake up and smell the death! You will never have this happy family! Believe me!"

"How would you know?" she yelled back

"I was in the same situation a many years ago! I lost the love of my life! Dezzy was much like you! She died because of me! The Dark Lord heard I wanted to get out, but he couldn't handle it! He kidnapped her one night. I had the choice to kill her or he would kill her very painfully." He paused and breathed deeply. "I chose to kill her myself, to take away the pain I had caused her."

No one said a word. They all went to the Parkinson Estate by the cover of darkness. The house was very fatigued and covered in dust and grim.

"Crabb, you check the upstairs, Goyal, the main floor." Snape instructed. "Pansy, you must not leave unless you are in great danger."

"How will I get in contact with you if I need anything?" she asked entering the house. "What if something happens to Draco?"

"We will let you know. I shall send the boys every three days, but only at night. I will try to make the fireplace only work for them, but I make no promises!"

"Thank you, Professor." She said continuing in to the house.

"All clear." The boys said entering back in the entry way.

Crabb hugged Pansy, "Take care." He whispered, "Draco's upstairs."

Her eyes brightened.

When the door was shut she ran up the stairs in to her room.

"Draco!" she embraced him.

"Pansy, I have missed you so much!" he held her head in his hands.

"I have something to tell you." she said trying not to cry.

"I know my mother is dead. She is a way from hell." He pulled away. "But I had to find you, to see if you were alright."

"I have something else to tell you!" she said swallowing, the trout was dry.

"What?" he sat on the bed.

"Snape says I shouldn't tell you!"

"Why?" he looked at her intently.

"He doesn't want me to get hurt."

"What does he know?"

"A lot. He's the one who found me when I fainted." She put her hand over her mouth.

"What do you mean? When?"

"Just this morning. I had passed out after I had a run in with Granger!"

"What the hell did she want?"

"She was wondering about you." she smiled. "but I shut her up!"

He looked at her puzzled.

"I punched her in the fucking face!" she smiled.

"Oh baby! I love you!" he kissed her and she blushed. "So why did you faint."

"I over exuded myself." she smiled sadly.

"What is going on?" he asked holding her hands. "You know you can tell me."

"Draco, I'm.."

Bang!

A crash came from down stairs.

"Get in the closet!" he ordered her.

"Draco!"

"Just go!" he yelled going out the door.

She hid for what seemed like hours. She inched toward the door to look out. The door swung open, she fell back on the wall.

"Pansy. It's okay." Draco reached for her.

She stepped out.

"What happened?" she asked sitting on here bed.

"Someone came in the house. When I came down they were gone. I searched the house just in case, but nothing."

"I can't stay here! I don't want any thing happening to me or.." she stopped.

"What?"

"I'm, well... we are.."

"What?" he was getting irritated.

"I'm pregnant!" she said looking away.

"What?" he got up. "Well this is fucking great! This couldn't happen later?"

"When did we have a choice?" she looked at him with fear.

"I can't be here right now!" he ran out the room.

"I can't be here alone!" she ran after him. "I need you Draco!"

He slammed the door behind him and left in to the night.

A/N Thanks for the review! I hope you like it! Just let me know!


	4. Creature of the Night

Ch. 4: Creature of the Night

Pansy waited for hours in her room. _He'll be back!_  
He didn't come back that night or the next morning.

She went in the bathroom and examined herself in the mirror.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she said aloud.

"A world of hot water!" Goyal said coming in the room.

"I had to tell him!" she said turning to face him. "He always said we would have a family. I guess I was wrong!"

"He does want a family, but now is not a good time."

"Do you really think I wanted this to happen?" she said angrily.

"No." he paused, "I know he didn't want to do anything like this, but that's how it is I guess."

"I wish I knew if he was okay." she walked out the room.

"He's fine." he sighed. "He is just freaked out."

"Wait." she turned back. "How do you know all this?"

"Umm." he thought.

"He came and saw you?" she yelled. "He couldn't come stay to talk it over with me, but he tells everyone else how he feels! He is not the only one going though this!"

"But he is the one with the biggest burden, to protect his family!" he said stern yet calm.

"I need to be alone." she sat on the bed.

He walked out the door.

"Goyal." she yelled after him. He came back. "If you see him tell him I love him so much. And also I really need him. Now more than ever."

"He knows you love him." he smiled and left once more.

Later that night Pansy wanted to get some fresh air so she went out on the balcony. She pulled her blanket around her to keep out the chill.

"So sad you're all alone!" a gruff voice said next to her.

She jumped and turned to face nothing. It was dark and she feared for her life.

Something grabbed her from behind. "He's not here to protect you!"

"What do you want?" she whispered with tears in her voice.

"The Dark Lord is very upset with your precious Draco." he laughed and squeezed her so tight she couldn't breath. "He wants me to teach him a lesson."

"How?" her eyes got wide when the moon came out from behind the clouds.

"Greyback!!!!" Draco yelled climbing the over the railing. "Get away from her! She has nothing to do with any of this!"

"She has everything to do with it! Your child shall be payment for what you have failed to do!" his voice got deeper and more creature like.

"I'm warning you!" Draco hunched over turning into his werewolf from.

"This should be interesting." He let her go.

She took off like a bullet in to the house. A pone entering, she locked the doors and said a spell to protect the glass on the doors from breaking.

When both men were in full transformation lunged at each other. Draco went right for Greyback's neck. He growled in pain.

He hurled him into the glass, Pansy fell back in fear. He picked himself back up and went back at Greyback's neck. He was bleeding profusely from his jugular.

Draco was thrown once more. Greyback jumped on him and clawed his face. Draco cried out in pain. Greyback howled in delight.

"Draco, get up!" she yelled and banged on the window.

He looked over into her tear filled eyes.

With all his might he pushed Greyback off of him and the balcony.

When she saw him run off in to the night, she opened the door and ran to Draco's battered body.

"Draco?" she ran her fingers in his fur. "Hunny, please get up."

He growled at her.

"Don't you dare!" she scolded.

He growled once more.

She ran in the house when his hands clawed the ground. He ran in after her. She fell agents the dresser. He inched his way to her.

"Draco please don't!" she yelled. "You're not your normal self!"

"Stupify!" voices and sparks flew in the room. Draco went flying agents the wall.

It was the young members of the Order.

"Pansy are you okay?" Potter asked approaching her.

"Get away from me!" she yelled swinging her arms, "Get the fuck out of my house!"

"We just saved your life!" Weasley yelled walking over to Draco.

"Get away from him!" she ran and push him out of the way. "I want you all to leave!"

"Harry, let's just go." Granger said grabbing Potter's arm.

"We were told to bring him in!" he yelled. "He killed Dumbledore!"

"Snape killed him! Draco may have helped, but you don't know what he had face. The Dark Lord threatening to kill his mother!" she yelled standing over Draco. "Wouldn't you have sacrificed someone to save your mother if you could?"

"My mother sacrificed herself for me!" he yelled.

"And Draco is sacrificing himself for his child!" she look at Potter with hate in her eyes.

"What?" he looked puzzled.

"I'm having his child! He is protecting me and our baby!" she said sternly. "I want you all to leave my house! NOW!"

"No!" Potter yelled. "I have to kill him!"

Potter pulled out a silver gun a pulled the triggered. The bullet fired into Draco's head.

"No!" She ran to Potter and pounded her fists into his chest. "Fuck you! Fuck you!"

"That's not Draco!" Granger said looking at Draco's lifeless body.

They turned to face the body. It was Goyal.

"Looking for me Potter!" They turned to face the door. It was a Goyal.

"What is going on?" Pansy asked confused.


	5. Running Down a Dream

Hello all! I hope you like this next chapter. If you don't, well that's your problem! I'm not taking this story or any stories down!

But on a lighter note I have the next chapter in the works and the last chapter done! Review! Thank you

Ch 5: Running down a dream

"You see," his faced thinned out, "I took a polyjuice potion. Goyal was taking my place so I could hide out, and think things through."

"Malfoy!" Weasley yelled.

"No shit!" he grinned, "Who's the murderer now, Potter!"

"Oh God. Draco!" Pansy sighed as he was completely normal.

"A gun Potter?" he said chuckling at the pistol in Potter's hand.

"Silver bullets!" Granger said in a smart way.

"Stupid Mudblood! Silver only does some damage! It doesn't linger long enough to kill a werewolf! Not so smart after all!"

Bang. The gun shot.

"Fuck!" Draco yelled as he fell to the floor.

"No!!" Pansy dropped right next to him. He pushed her away.

"Dead yet?" Potter yelled as he fired another shot in Draco's chest!

"Harry stop!" Granger yelled putting her had to her mouth.

"No!" He fired another shot. Draco twitched with every blow.

"Potter!" Pansy jumped up and grabbed her wand of the dresser. "Put the gun down!" She was shaking.

"He deserves to die!"

"And so do you! If you weren't born, none of this shit would happen!"

Potter couldn't speak.

"Oh God! Draco?" she fell next to him.

He laid there bleeding perfectly out of his chest!

"Draco, please don't die. You can't leave me!" she yelled. "Draco! I can't do this by myself! Draco!"

She banged on his chest!

"Pansy!" he moaned. "I'm fine!"

"Draco!" she kissed him fifty times.

"Why aren't you dead?" Granger asked.

"I had a rat in your little club house!" he smiled, "I had Crabb take the place of your girlfriend, Potter. He switched the bullets."

Everyone was stunted.

Pansy thought quickly of what to do.

The Little Weaslette ran in, "Harry, the Ministry is on there way!"

In a flash, she waved her wand.

"Stupefy!" Pansy yelled.

The trio and Weaslette went flying back with a crash into the wall.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked as she pulled him up by his arm.

"We have to get out of here!" she pulled more forcefully.

"Pansy, I can't move." his head rolled.

"Please try! You can't go to Azkaban!" she starred in his eyes.

CRASH! They both jumped. Yells could be heard on the floor below them.

He braced himself on her to get up, weakend for the loss of blood.

The ran out the door into the main hall.

"This way!" she pulled toward down the hall. "The back stairs!"

"Up here!" a voice from behind yelled. They turned to see a man fallowed by a large group of men with wands lit.

They quickly ran for the stairs to the kitchen.

Draco's breath was very shallow. He stopped running and collapsed on the nearest table.

"Keep going! You have to!" she pulled on his elbow.

"I can't! I'm dying!" he said, about to pass out.

"Don't you die on me!" she pulled on him harder. He pulled away.

"Fuck you! We can make it! Get up."

He pushed on the table to help himself up.

They got to the back door and opened it.

The door behind them burst open and men quickly filled the kitchen. Another group of men stood in front of them. They froze. The men ran forward and grabbed them.

Pansy cried out in horror.

"Leave her alone!" Draco found strength to fight off the men.

"Let me go! I didn't do anything!" she wiggled as she was put in a bear hug by a very large man.

Draco broke the grip he was in and charged at the man holding Pansy.

"Let her go!! He pulled the man's arms off of her. "Pansy, run and don't look back!"

Somewhere in the men someone cast a spell. Draco's limbs locked together and fell to the ground.

Pansy' head was spinning and everything went dark.

"Draco!" she screamed.

"Glad to see you awake! I thought you'd miss the trial!" It was the same guard for the night before standing over her.

"Where am I?" she looked like a deer in headlights looking around the room.

"Take is easy." he held up his wand. "I'll take you to the Ministry. We're at the Lackey Cauldron."

She jumped out of bed with a frantic look on her face.

"I want to go now!" she put her shows at a rapid pace.

"We will go when we have clearance!"

"Clearance for what?" she looked at him with hatred.

"We need one more guard and for the other floo ports to be locked, so you can't escape again!"

"What are you talking about? she was running at him. "I'm not on trial! Draco is! I want to be there to support him!"

"You need to relax or you'll be knocked out again!"

"You mustn't yell at the girl!" someone said coming out of the fire. "You have to understand she fears for him."

"Cornelius Fudge!" she said looking at him in aw.

"Yes, my dear!" he held his arm out to point to the fire. "Come it's time!"

She stepped forward into the fire.

"Ministry of Magic." he said throwing in the floo powder for her.

In a gulf of flames she was gone.She felt so sick going through the fire watching all the other places go by.

She fell out when she reached her destination with a jolt.

"Miss, let me help you!" some wizard said walking by.

"Bathroom!" she asked holding her mouth and slightly large belly as if to protect her unborn child.

He pointed to his left and she took of with a burst of strength through a sea of witches and wizards with nowhere to go.

Bursting through the door she found the nearest u-bend. She fell to her knees and doubled over empting the contents of her stomach. The burning was too much she cried from her weakened state.

The image of Draco flashed in her head.

"Hey beautiful!" he said.

(Flashback!) Hogwarts hospital wing 5th year

She was asleep or so he thought. The sweet musk of his cologne woke her up, she kept her eyes closed enough to look asleep still, but enough to see him.

He was standing there holding white roses.

"Unbridge was bitching about you missing class. It's irresponsible!" he mocked with a smile. "I told her to piss off! She didn't like that too much!"

He set the roses on the table by the bed.

"Enjoy the roses. I know they're your favorite!" He grinned ever so slightly. "Get better soon. Class is dull without your smiling face to brighten it!"

He looked at her with a burning passion. He caressed her face with his fingers.

She breathed very deep with his touch.

"You're the only one who can wake me up like that!"

"That was not my intentions" he said thrusting his hands in his pockets like a kid caught putting his hands in a cookie jar.

"I just wanted to check up on you!"

"Thanks." she tried to smile. "I've been up all night puking my brains out! If this is what being pregnant is like, I think I'll pass!"

"You're tough! Any kid would love to have you as a mum!"

"I don't know if I could handle kids!" she blushed.

"Well, Crabb and Goyal turned out okay!" he laughed, "They grow up so fast."

"At one point I decided I wanted three!"

"Well I got you beat! I want ten!"

"You're out of your mind!"

"You know as much as I do being an only child sucks!"

She nodded.

"But I do want to buy my own house and have a great wife before I have my children! You know later in life."

"Mr. Malfoy!" Umbridge yelled barging in the room.

"Shit I have to go!" he said leaning into kiss her forehead, but was quickly pulled back by the hood of his robe. "Well I guess I'll see you around!"

"Miss Parkinson, if you want to keep your badge you will return to your post tomorrow!"

Draco looked back at her as he was being pushed out the door.

(End Flashback)

She smiled and being pregnant wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Miss?" the guard came in.

"Yes, I'm coming!" she called out getting off the cold tile floor. When she opened the door, the guard was standing with his hand over his eyes.

"What are you doing?" she held back a laugh.

"Never mind what I'm doing!" he reached for the door handle. "Come on you're going to miss the trial! "


End file.
